


Jim's Captain In Shining Armor

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Engineer Kirk's World [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Engineer Kirk, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Uhura is a knight in shining armor, cruel alien whips, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is captured and tortured for information that he doesn't have. Captain Uhura to the rescue!!!</p><p>Edited and expanded 10-4-16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Captain In Shining Armor

Blood ran down the officer's face. The skin around his wrists and ankles was torn and bruised from the shackles that splayed him out on the hard metal table. His lip was split open and his right eye was swollen shut. 

He hadn't given the aliens interrogating him what they wanted to hear, judging by the blows they gave him after he answered their questions. He was just an engineer, he didn't have the detailed Intel that they were looking for(not that he would have told them if he did). James T. Kirk took pride in his job of maintaining the Enterprise's functions and was excited when he got the opportunity to be on an away team, if only for consulting purposes. Then he got captured. 

The infamous red shirt that he wore so proudly was nearly ripped to ribbons, now that the aliens were using whips on him. He imagined his pants wouldn't last much longer either. The aliens weren't too picky about where they hit him. Dang, That hurt, he thought, grunting as another stroke fell across his ribs. He hoped the rescue team found him soon.

"Tell us what you are doing here!", hissed the wrinkly-skinned alien. "Why did the Federation send spies to us?"

"They didn't!", Kirk replied through gritted teeth, "they wanted to discuss the mutual benefits of joining with us...AHH!"

He screamed this time when the alien brought the whip down across his pecs, ripping through a very sensitive area. Jim saw stars and blinked moisture out of his eyes, trying to breath through the pain.

Jim tried to focus on the face he cared so deeply about in secret. Her beautiful brown skin and huge brown eyes were so alluring, not to mention her smile, and those legs......Ahem. He shouldn't be thinking about the captain like that, but he needed to focus on something besides the pain.

Jim remembered watching her negotiate with aliens in their own language, impressed by her linguistics skills. He thought about the brilliance of her skills in combat situations, the times they had worked together to keep their battered ship from falling out of the sky, Her laughter when he told a stupid joke. Nyota Uhura was something else, all right. Jim knew she wouldn't rest until her crew were safe. 

Another snarled question, another lash landed on Kirk's bleeding body. They were inching closer and closer to an area Jim REALLY didn't want to feel pain in. By the time the next stroke of the metal spiked device hit, ripping more skin open on his abdomen, he was delirious from pain, thus he thought he was dreaming when the aliens suddenly started falling around him. Phaser fire dropped the alien who was holding the whip. 

"Secure!" came a voice (Spock, of course) and another voice (Sulu, he thought) said "Jim? Oh ****!! Captain, over here!!"

He heard the sound of boots running and a felt a hand on his neck.

"Jim? What in the world did they do to you? You look like bloody Swiss Cheese! Spock, Sulu, get these manacles off of him! Somebody warn Doctor McCoy to be ready for trauma." 

In seconds, Jim felt the manacles break and he sighed in relief.

"Hey", he breathed weakly, "I knew you'd come, captain. My hero."

He blinked up at Uhura through his fog of agony, smiling at the sight of her standing there as a parched man would at an oasis. Her eyes filled with tears and she reached out to wipe the blood off his face.

"I'm sorry, Jim," Uhura said remorsfully. "The whole thing was a trap. I should have seen it with how eager they were to talk to you in private." 

"S'okay," he whispered, "so glad you're okay. I didn't tell them anything, by the way."

She choked back a half laugh, half sob. "Of course not. You're too stubborn."

"Well, it's also because I don't have the clearance for what they were asking me. But they wouldn't believe me. Ooh..." He felt very dizzy suddenly. The room was going round and round......

He faintly heard Uhura's panicked voice yelling his name, then he blacked out.

When he woke up, Bones was beside his bed, looking very harried.

"Jim, you sure know how to keep me busy. I just fixed countless lacerations, three cracked ribs, a broken nose, and a broken collarbone. Those blasted creatures really worked you over. Lucky you didn't die from blood loss.

Jim gave him a weak grin. "I'm just glad they didn't go after somebody who could tell them what they wanted."

He glanced at his torso, which was covered in bandages and two regenerators, one for his ribs, and one for his torn skin. He felt like he'd been shredded like a block of cheese on a grater.

"Will they heal okay?" He asked. "Wouldn't like seeing my sculpted torso all scarred up. It'll Scare the ladies away." 

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Trust you to be vain about it. All but three or four healed fine. There were a few deep gouge like cuts that might scar, but I wouldn't worry about scaring off the ladies. They sure didn't seem to bother the captain."

He winked slyly, causing Jim to flush.

"How do you you mean?" he asked cautiously. Bones's smile grew even more teasing.

"She insisted on helping Chapel dress your wounds and she wouldn't leave your side until she had to go talk to Starfleet. I'd say she likes you, Jim." 

Warmth spread in Jim's battered chest picturing Uhura sitting at his bedside worrying about him, but he responded in a teasing time.

"I'm part of her crew. I'd sure _hope_ she likes me."

Despite his deflecting, Bones wasn't fooled.

"Hmmm. That's not what I meant and you know it. Even Spock sees you're in love."

"The traitor," muttered Jim, turning red. Who was Spock to give away his secrets? But probably Bones had asked him directly and everyone knows Vulcans can't lie.

A spasm of pain shot through him, bringing him back to reality.

"Ugh, Bones, I feel like I'm one giant ball of fire."

He groaned as he tried to get comfortable.

"You're probably ready for some more meds," said the doctor, heading to retrieve a hypo, "I've got a cream to put on those cuts also." 

As Jim was starting to feel easier again, a familiar yellow-clad figure walked into Medbay.

"Hi, Doctor!", Captain Uhura called cheerfully, "how's our patient?"

"Less irritating than usual", answered the doctor. "Probably because he's too sore to give me any lip."

She laughed and walked over to Jim's bed. "You look slightly less terrible than two hours ago, I guess," she said tilting her head as if studying him carefully.

"Thanks," said Jim dryly, "I think." 

"Jim," Uhura said earnestly, "That was terrifying, seeing you like that. I thought you were going to bleed to death on us and Scotty would never forgive me for getting his best engineer killed. Never scare me like that again."

She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips. Jim would promise her anything she wanted, if she'd keep looking at him like that.

"I'll do my best, Oh angel-Captain in shining armor," he said boldly, ears turning pink. 

She blushed. She actually blushed. Instead of laughing it off or making excuses to leave, she grabbed Jim's hand tighter and just held it in silence. When she spoke again, it was in a completely serious tone. 

"Jim, that was the nicest compliment you've ever paid me. I don't think I've been called an angel before."

"You are to me," Kirk said honestly. "A fierce, awesome, beautiful angel who kicks alien butt to save my sorry rear."

The glow in those blue eyes as he spoke told her everything she needed to know. 

"There's no use denying it anymore, Jim," she admitted. "I've got more than a little soft spot for you, You adorable, goofy, unfairly handsome man."

Jim smiled and laced his fingers with hers.

"That's what I was hoping to hear, Captain," he said happily."I've been trying to work up the courage to say something for weeks, but every time I got close, my brain was overcome by your stunning beauty and powerful aura and shorted out on me." 

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"That's got to be a first, you ladykiller: James T. Kirk, speechless in the presence of a woman!"

"Well, I found it's different with something I wanted to be real," Jim explained, examining their joined hands. He liked the contrast of their dark and light skin tones and loved the feel of her hand in his. It seemed to fit perfectly.

"Aww, Jim," she sighed. "I'm still annoyed you got hurt like that walking right into a trap I should have seen a mile away. I'm not letting you off the ship again until shore leave." "I'm fine with that,"Jim mumbled. "No more maiming for me and maybe lots of visiting with you." 

She looked at his bandaged chest and frowned at the amount of bandages and red marks showing where his skin had been torn by the whips. Any alien civilization found to use such barbaric practices was generally not invited to the Federation and she'd ordered Spock to put a warning in the mission report. The image of him chained to that table, covered with blood, would haunt her for a long time.

"Tender embraces are off the table, I assume?" She asked facetiously, trying to keep more emotion at bay.

"'Fraid so," Jim confirmed, wincing a bit. "However, kisses are most definitely acceptable."

He wiggled a thick brow and she giggled in spite of herself.

"That will do for now," she whispered, and leaned in to get started.

Bones came in with the cream a few minutes later and quickly backed out, leaving it on the tray. Uhura could apply it for Jim and things would be much less awkward. Who was he to interrupt love's happy dream?

**Author's Note:**

> And So She rubbed the cream on Jim and he felt MUCH better. But he'll still have a scar across his pecs. No more running around shirtless for Jim.


End file.
